Assassin's Deed
by TheWayILie
Summary: Here is another different Origin. This time Warden is an assassin and will romance Zevran. Every fav and review is appreciated. Hope you like it. Enjoy and thank you :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Tears were running down her cheeks and no matter how much she tried to stop them, them just refused to stop. She looked at his cruel, uncaring face.

"You lied to me. You used me. I gave away everything for you." She actually meant to shout but her voice wouldn't come out.

"And you believed me. I don't understand how you could actually believe that I loved you. A knife ear of all things." He said with a cold voice. His words were poison. They entered her heart and shattered it to a thousand pieces.

She couldn't hold back any longer. She fell on her knees, covered her face with her hands and started crying. She heard his evil laughter, like her pain made him happy. He walked away. Leaving her in the dark, cold night…

She opened her eyes wide with the terror of the things she just saw and gasped. She sat up immediately and looked around. She slowly started to come back to the real world. She was safe, lying in her bed, in her tent, in their camp, in the middle of nowhere. She closed her eyes and sighed with relief then frowned. Why did she keep dreaming about that bastard? He was dead already. She opened her eyes. They were burning with rage. She clenched her fist, thinking how she killed him in cold blood after she joined the Crows. Just like he left her. She had killed him without hesitation. Suddenly a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Dia, dear. It's dawn. We need to get ready to move the camp."

Dawn? Already?, she thought. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Ok, Wynne." She called back, a bit louder than necessary and her melodic voice with a thick Antivan accent echoed around the camp.

"Damn it." She whispered to herself. She did this a lot. She's never liked her voice. She thought it was too feminine. It wasn't too high-pitched but still her own voice disturbed her. At least it was useful in the art of seduction. Men adored her voice. If only she could control it.

Without wasting anymore time, she got up and put her drake skin armor on. She still couldn't believe that armor master Wade gave this to her for free. They were really solid and light at the same time. After she finished putting on her armor she got our of her tent and had some breakfast. Then she took Alistair, Morrigan and Wynne with and they set off to Orzammar. She really didn't want to go there but since their king didn't reply to any of her letters, they had to go to settle this. She grew more and more uneasy as they got closer. She hated the thought of going underground. The very idea of it made her sick to the stomach. At least she didn't have to worry about that for a while longer.

A few hours after they left the camp, they saw a woman on the road. She looked terrible. Her clothes were torn and burnt. She ran towards them.

"Please, help us! They attacked the vagon, they are going to kill my family." She said. She looked really desperate. She ran off and Dia and the others followed her. Dia put her Crow mask on, a mask the Crows wear to their missions, and they entered a clearing. There were ruined animals and a vagon but there wasn't anybody anybody else but a man who was standing in the middle of the clearing. Her body instantly became alarmed when she saw the man. He was wearing the same mask as she did. She looked around and saw traps everywhere, waiting to be stepped on. It was an ambush and it was not a simple one. It was an ambush by the Crows.

The man gave a signal with his hand and assassins started popping out of everywhere. They looked confused at first probably because of her mask but their confusion did not last long. The man in the middle drew his weapons and "The Grey Warden dies here." He shouted, commanding other to attack. She thought that he sounded familiar but she didn't have enough time to think about it. She saw some of the assassins were running towards them so she waited for the right moment and then threw a smoke bomb to the floor. It exploded, leaving all the assasins coughing, making them lose their defenses. She elegantly moved behind them and stabbed their backs. She saw that their leader was about to attack her so she threw a small knife at his shoulder, leaving his disoriented and causing him to drop his weapon. Using the opportunity, she lunged at him and knocked him unconscious. When she stood up she barely dodged the arrow which seemed to have been aimed at her head. It pierced her ear. She looked around to see where it came from. She saw the others were fighting the small number of assassins that remained. Then she saw the owner of the arrow. She drew her bow, aimed at him and shot him in the eye within a moment. She smirked arrogantly at her accomplishment and put her bow back to its place. The other joined her and they about to leave when she remembered that their leader was still alive. She went to his side. She removed his mask and examined him closely. She couldn't help but smile when she finally recognised him. She felt like a fool. How could she not recognise those amber colored eyes before? She touched his silky blond hair with her fingertips. He was just like she remembered. His full lips and tanned skin were tempting as always. She was smiling to herself like an idiot when she realized the others were looking at her as if she was crazy. She immediately stood up.

"I was just…" she started but before she could finish the assassin started to move. She turned to him and smiled again.

"Buenos dias, bela durmiente!" she said in a cheerful voice. The assassin looked confused. It took him several moments to understand what was going on.

He blinked. "Hmm… What? I…" he started and then he saw Dia standing in front of him. "Oh. I rather thought I would wake up dead. Or not wake up at all, as the case maybe. But I see you haven't killed me yet." He said, as she looked at him. He looked into her eyes and he was stunned by their color. They were as black as the moonless night sky. They seemed endless. He looked away, thinking that he will be swallowed up by them if he stared any longer. There was something familiar about her but he could not tell with the mask on her face. She was wearing a Crow mask. He tried to remember if any other Crows were chosen to this job. Maybe she got it from them, he thought. But he could remember no such thing. She wasn't speaking at all so he used it to try to talk himself out of this.

"I assume you're planning on questioning me. If so, let me save you a little time and get right to the point." He said and saw one of her perfectly shaped, scarlet eyebrows raise. She seemed amused. "My name is Zevran, Zev to my friends. I am a member of the Antivan Crows, brought here for the sole purpose of slaying any surviving Grey Warden. Which I have failed at, sadly."

"I'm rather happy you failed." She said. Zevran's eyes widened. That accent. She was and Antivan. Of course she was, he thought, remembering what she told him when he woke up.

"So would I be, in your shoes. For me, however, it sets a rather poorly precedent, doesn't it? Getting captured by a target seems a tad detrimental to one's budding assassin career." He could almost swear that she was smirking under that mask.

"Too bad for you, then." She said.

"Yes, it's true. Too bad for me." Her smirk turned in to a grin.

"So who hired you to kill us?" she asked. Her voice was like an angel's and it was extremely familiar.

"A rather taciturn fellow in the capital. Loghain, I think his name was? Yes, that's it."

"Hmph. Figures." She rolled her dark eyes. "So are you loyal to Loghain?" she asked.

"I have no idea what his issues are with you. The usual, I imagine. You threathen his power, yes?" He shook his head. "Beyond that, no, I'm not loyal to him. I was contracted to perform a service."

Dia was extremely amused. She continued asking him questions even though she knew the answers. "And now that you've failed the service?"

"Well, that's between Loghain and the Crows. And between the Crows and myself. But you should already know that. Seeing that mask and your skills there is no doubt that you are a Crow. Or used to be, as it were." Zevran said.

"Ah. Caught me, did you?" she laughed.

Zevran hoped that she would take her mask of now but was disappointed to see she didn't.

"So exactly why are you telling me all this?" she asked. It was his turn to laugh.

"Why not? I wasn't paid for silence. Not that I offered it for sale, precisely." He answered her.

"Aren't you at least loyal to your employers? I know I used to be. A little." She said.

"Loyalty is an interesting concept. If you wish, and you're done interrogating me, we can discuss it further." He said. He knew that the chance of her accepting the deal was slim but it was worth trying.

"I'm listening." This should be interesting, she thought.

"Well, here's the thing. I failed to kill you, so my life is forfeit. You know that's how it works. If you don't kill me, the Crows will." She folded her arms and waited with a still amused expression while he talked. "Thing is, I like living. And you obviously are the sort to the Crows a pause. So let me serve you, instead."

"And interesting offer, I must admit. But why would I want you? What are you good for, hmm?" she asked him.

"Why? Because I'm skilled at many things, from fighting to stealth and picking locks. I could also stand around and look pretty, if you prefer. Warm your bed? Fend off unwanted suitors? No?" he smirked and she began to laugh with her angelic voice.

"Now here is the Zevran I know. Very well. I accept your offer."

"What!? You're taking the assassin with us now? Does that really seem like a good idea?" Alistair said. He certainly did not like the idea.

"Don't worry abut it. We could use him" she said.

"Hmmm. All right, all right I see your point. Still. If there was a sign that we were desperate, I think it just knocked on the door and said hello." He said

Dia held out her hand to help Zevran get up. He took it and got on his feet. He was just pleged his oath to her when she put her finger on his lips, silencing him.

"There is no need to swear an oath, Zevran. After all we are old friends." She said and removed her mask.

Zevran couldn't believe his eyes. She was more beautiful than any women he has seen before. She had scarlet hair with golden strands in it. They made her hair look like pure gold under the sun light. Her eyes were big, her nose straight. Her lips were a soft pink. They were small but full. She was like a goddess. And he knew her. She was the Crow recruit that he trained for a month. It can't be, he thought. But couldn't it? She was a just 15 years old girl when they met and it has been 8 years since then. She has changed so much since the last time he saw her. That little girl had transformed into a fine woman. A very fine woman with very fine curves. Her breasts were not huge but they still big and well-shaped. And those hips and long divine legs that could turn the eyes of any men in Thedas. Here she was standing right in front of him.

"Diamente…" he said in disbelief.

"In flesh and blood. Long time no see, Zevran." She said as her grin grew wider…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

As they explained him on the road and in Orzammar, they have done lots of things before Zevran joined their group. First she was recruited into the Grey Wardens and currently is one of the two surviving Grey Wardens in Fereldan, which he already knew. But he did not know that she has travelled to a village even the Maker has forgotten, killed lots of crazy people, a high dragon and found the Sacred Ashes of Andraste. It was unbelievable.

"And here I thought my life was exciting." Zevran said.

"Yes, I am sure that assassinating people and bedding women is much more exciting of a lifestyle." Dia said with wicked grin.

Zevran put his hand on his heart as if he were shot." Ah, you wound me, my dear. Do you really believe that's all I do?" he asked, looking very hurt.

She laughed. "Isn't it? Oh, but wait. You like men, too." Zevran looked at her beautiful face. He loved the shape of her lips when she smiled. He had to use all his willpower to not to reach out and touch them. He managed to look away after a few moments. Turning his attention to Wynne, he started to annoy her by constantly talking about her 'glorious' bosom as he liked to put it. But before he could look away, Dia had already sensed his struggle. She smirked. It was refreshing to know that even the great Zevran could be hypnotized by her charms. She, too, turned her attention else where. And that gave Zevran the opportunity to watch her. Once again he was convinced that she must be an angel with her musical laughter, angelic voice and beauty to make the gods jealous. He found it very hard to believe that this beautiful, fragile looking creature could be so deadly. Not while they were in combat, though. It was really easy to believe, then. It was scary even to think about it. So he pushed the thoughts away from his mind and continued thinking of her as an angel.

* * *

><p>In Orzammar<p>

"Great. We did all the dirty work for that son of a bitch Bhelen and now we need to go to the Deep Roads?" said Dia. She despised the idea of going into an endless tunnel for weeks, looking for a woman who might have died long ago.

"It appears so, my dear." said Zevran. He shared her worries. Elves were not meant to be underground.

"Mierda! Maker, I hate that dwarf." Dia said. She was so furious about being sent on errands like this. "Whatever. Let's go back to the camp first and get some supplies. This is going to be a long trip." They were about to leave Orzammar when a stinking, red-haired dwarf cut their way.

"Stranger! Have you seen a Grey Warden hereabouts? I've been privy to the rumour that he …or was that she – you understand this many mugs ago – was searching for Branka on Prince Bhelen's own command." The dwarf said and filled the air with his alcohol stenched breath. Dia was trying really hard to keep herself from vomiting.

"Really?" she asked. "What does the Grey Warden look like?"

"Stroud and muscular, fair of face, but with a strong jaw and bold nose, surrounded by a great glowing nimbus. If she's a woman, she might be more slight, but her eyes will shine with the light of purity and her large but chaste bosom will heave magnificently." Said the dwarf and Dia heard Zevran was trying really hard to hold back his laughter. She felt her cheeks heat. "I've been looking for hours, but I haven't seen anyone who looks like that. Very frustrating."

Dia frowned deeply. Just who was this dwarf? He was standing right in front of her and insulting her. "You might want to look right here, dwarf." She said furiously.

The dwarf eyed her head to toe. "Well, if you're the best they've got , then standards must have fallen way down." Dia felt the heat in her cheeks spread to her whole face and neck. She was so angry that she wasn't even able to talk. No one has ever insulted her beauty before. Or at least no one who is currently alive. "But I suppose that would account for an elf being down here. Say, could I ask you a favour?"

Zevran watched Dia as she was getting redder and redder. He must admit it was extremely amusing to watch her. Clearly she has never received such insults before and she was not happy about receiving them now. If he wasn't afraid of her tearing the dwarve apart, he would have just sit back and watch her since she looked very sexy with an angry look on her face but he knew he had to interfere because the dwarves life was on the line. He took a step forward, closer to Dia and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Now, that's how you butter up someone to ask them for a favour, isn't it, my dwarven friend?" he said, hoping his hand would be enough hold Dia back.

"Name's Oghren. Not 'my dwarven friend', and if you've ever heard of me before, it's probably how I piss ale and kill little boys who look at me wrong." Then he laughed like a pig. Dia was disgusted.

"That is nice. And do you also know that this beautiful Grey Wardens here kills little red-haired dwarves for calling her ugly?" Zevran asked with a smirk. But the dwarf didn't seem to understand his pun.

"Yeah, whatever. There is apart they never say about me. That is how I am the only one still trying to save our only Paragon. And if you're looking for Branka, I'm the only one who knows what she was looking for, which might be pretty sodding helpful in finding her."

Zevran looked at Dia who looked like she wasn't going to kill anyone anymore. "And what do you want in return for this information?" she asked when came back to her senses.

"I know what Branka wanted and how she was looking, You, I assume, know whatever Bhelen's men have dug up on where she exactly disappeared. If we pool our knowledge, we stand a chance of finding Branka. Otherwise, good sodding luck."

Dia thought about what he said. The dwarve clearly had a point. "Fine, dwarf. Sound like we have a deal." She said.

Oghren nodded. "You should know that Branka was looking for the Anvil of the Void, the secret to building golems, which was lost centuries ago. The smith Caridin built it, and with it, Orzammar had a know, the Anvil was built in the old Ortan Thaig. Branka planned to start looking there, if she could ever find it. All she was that it was past Caridin's Cross. No one's seen that thaig for five hundred years."

"We will be the first to it in five hundred years then. Bhelen gave me a map. I can get to Caridin's Cross." Dia said.

"If we're going, let's get moving. Branka's not going to sodding find herself." Oghren said impatiently.

"Patience, dwarf. I need to go back to my camp first. On the can only go when we get back. You can wait here if you want." Dia snapped. The dwarf murmured something about 'sodding surfacers and their sodding needs' but he did not object. So they got out of Orzammar and went back to their camp. Thank the Maker, Leliana already had the dinner ready. She, Sten and Shale looked at the new member of their group but they did not make any comments. Everyone gathered around the fire except for Morrigan and they started handing each other plate and then eating. Everything felt so alien to Zevran. He had never seen such a thing. Everyone looked so happy despite their condition. He almost envied them. He never had a real friend even though he would often call people such.

Dia realized Zevran looked so lost in his thoughts that she felt that she needed to cheer him up. She got up from her seat between Alistair and Leliana and sat next to him. He looked at her with seriousness that she has never in his amber eyes before. But it didn't take long before that look melted away and left its place to a humorous one.

"You couldn't resist my charms, my dear Warden?" he said with a smirk. Dia adored that cocky smirk. It made his sexy lips look almost irresistible.

She smirked back. "What can I say? Why waste my time there when I spend time with such a handsome elf?" she said and watched his smirk turn into a grin, another charming shape.

"Why indeed?" and they laughed. They talked about the missions they did together, the things they have done during the time they didn't see each other for hours, laughing, making up for the eight year they lived apart.

"So tell me, my dear. How was it that you happened to be recruited into the Grey Wardens, hmm?" Zevran asked her.

"Well, that is a quite long story. Are you sure you wish to hear it now?" Dia asked.

"I happen to have all the time in the world, soy es, I wish to hear it now unless you don't want to talk about it." He said, looking at her, giving her the chance to escape.

She smiled. He always did that. "No, it is fine." She cleared her throat. "Let's see… I and other Crows went to Ostagar together. We were hired to kill someone. The arl of Denerim, I believe he was. We were hired by his son, Vaugsomething. I don't know. All I know is that he is a greedy bastard who paid really well to have his father killed. Anyway. After we arrived at Ostagar, I and a few other managed get into the camp with elven servant disguises. It didn't take us long to find the arl and we started watching him. We were always close to him but he didn't understand anything since he must be used to having lots of elven servants around. We watched him for hours, trying to find an opportunity to catch him alone. I was starting to get a little bored but then he called me. I hurried there and it seems he needed me to accompany him and his soldiers to the Kocari Wilds. They needed someone to carry their stuff. Like he can't carry it himself. Cursed shem. Hmph." She made a disgusted expression. "At least it gave me the sufficient opportunity. So we set off to the Wilds and before we were able to walk more than an hour, we were attacked by darkspawn. Everyone around me got panicked. Especially the elven servants. The arl's soldiers were distracted by fighting darkspawn, giving me the perfect chance. So I sneaked to the arl's side and cut his throat. He was dead and my mission completed. I took everything that I found valuable or pretty and turned to go back to the camp but my path was blocked by darkspawn. I killed many of them but they just kept coming. Most of the soldiers were dead and the other were injured. I was alone. I had to keep fighting but I was exhausted. I thought I was going to die when a darkspawn sneaked up on me and was about to kill me. Then someone suddenly appeared, and I am not exaggerating when I say appeared, and he killed the darkspawn. He helped me to my feet and I helped him kill the remaining darkspawn. After a while there was no more left. When I became able to take a good look at his face I realized he was the Grey Warden commander, Duncan. I immediately started praying that he didn't realize anything about me killing the arl. We went back to the camp with the other survivors, which wasn't many and it seems that he knew it all along. He has watched us in the camp right from the moment he saw us. He somehow knew that we did not belong there. I asked him why he didn't stop us if he knew all along. He simply said that the arl was no friend of the Grey Wardens. In the camp, others came near me when they saw me and said that it was time to go, that our master was calling us. I said ok but Duncan had something else to say. He asked which one of us was the leader. They all looked at me for confirmation, to see if it was ok to say. I nodded and said he already knew everything. So our leader stepped forward and Duncan told him something that I never would have imagined. He invoked the Right of Conscription on me. I tried to refuse but he said that I had no other choice. The other were shocked, too but they weren't able to anything either. So they left and I became a Grey Warden. The rest of the story involves Alistair and he has probably told you already."she finished and looked at Zevran. He wasn't shocked but definitely impressed.

"That is an interesting story, my dear." Zevran said. He had never seen a Crow being conscripted into the Wardens before.

"Yes but I don't think it is more interesting than the time that the whole Crow house were hired for a job, don't you think?" she asked with a grin.

Zevran laughed. "Oh, yes. That is something else." Dia yawned. She looked really tired. "It seems it is time for us to retire to our tents, no? Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Agreed. Good night, Zevran."

"Good night, mi hermosa." Zevran replied and managed to win her smile. At that moment he thought that he could do almost everything to keep that smile…


End file.
